Eternity
by Devils Soultaker
Summary: Adopted from BrokenFadingEmotion. And just like that he knew. Isabella Swan was who he was meant to spend the rest of eternity with. But he'll wait forever if he has to. Because when it's real, you can't walk away.
1. Chapter One:

I took this story over from BrokenFadingEmotion and ill try my best to finish it(:

Summary: "And just like that he knew. Isabella Swan was who he was meant to spend the rest of eternity with. But he'll wait forever if he has to. Because when it's real, you can't walk away."

Eternity is about fighting for the one you love, even if it may kill you in the process. It has it's ups and downs, good parts and bad, but most importantly hate is the strongest love. Eternity includes the Cullens; Jasper's not a Cullen, Peter and Charlotte, the Volturi, and some characters that come from my imagination.

Enjoy! (:

This chapter's short. Sorry. But that sometimes happens.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I came across her sent in England over two hundred years ago. At first I wanted to hunt her down and kill her, or take her to the Volturi, but now I need to find out more about her. Right now, all I know is that she has long wavy mahogany hair, and a cream rose complexion.

Over the years I can tell that she's slowed down some and is letting me catch up with her.

I feel that magnetic pull to her. She's constantly in my every thought. If Emmett Cullen were here, he'd laugh at me

All of a sudden, her sent got stronger than I've ever smelt it. Rose's and Strawberry's. I urged my legs to push myself to go faster.

I see her now. Long hair whipping behind her, legs flying across the ground.

I lunge and I'm on top of her in an instant. She rolls under me, now facing me.

"I was wondering when you would catch me." Her voice is perfect. "Just in time too. I was getting bored." She smirked at me. Her green eyes looked into my blue ones. (A/N: This story my Veggie vampires have their eye color when they were human.) "Nice to finally meet you," She brought her mouth dangerously close to mine. I'm finding myself struggle not to get tempted by her careless action. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I brought my mouth closer to hers. I could almost taste her warm skin on my lips. "Nice to meet you too." I brought my mouth to her's and I gave her a very subtle kiss there that had me begging for more.

I tightened my arm around her, gentle enough not to crush her; I'm stronger than her cause I'm older than her, but tight enough to let her know that I don't wish to let go.

I felt week and defenseless for the first time in my vampire life. She soon was pressing with the slightest force that had me responding in the same manner. I could feel her tounuge bumping occasionally with mine, I was completely aware on how fast the slow and gentle kisses turned into a wild tongue playing and fervent lip sucking. I couldn't be anymore aware with the argent body and grinding, how her inner thighs felt so warm when she wrapped them on my hips, and how soft her breasts are when she was pushing herself against me.

I had let my guard down and she knew it. She slid her hand away from the back of my neck, in a manner so slowly and gentle that I felt chills running down my spine.

I explored her mouth with my tongue, my hands roaming into the small of her back down to her ass, unable to suppress myself any longer. But this wasn't lust; it was more like a strong desire.

"Ja... Jasper. We ne-need to stop." she barley got out. Her hands move down my back and up my chest.

"Mmmm?" I'm to lost in the taste of her skin.

"Jasper..." I kissed her ear, taking a few moments of nibbling on her earlobe before moving on to lick her neck sucking her skin as I go. I could hear her breathing getting more uneven, the way she'd flinch a little whenever I'd lick the right spots. "Moving... Moving way to... Way to fast."

I stop immediately and I push myself off and way from her. "I'm so sorry." I say.

She stands up and is standing in front of me. She brought my face down, with her hands on either side of it, to hers so that our foreheads were touching and our noses on either side of one another. She didn't take her hands away. "It's okay." She gives me a quick and gentle kiss. "Till we meet again Jasper Whitlock." She's gone before the words are done coming out of her mouth.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? The chapters from now on will be way longer than this one.

Bella is kinda like Katherine of the tv show The Vampire Diaries.

So... Bella LOVES to play games, acts quite flirty and excited. She also is very impatient and is a bit of a **, quite immature but defiantly focused. Most of all she loves attention, and she wants to be center of attention all the time. And she loves to play up to the blokes! Bella of course has a very short patience and loses her temper in a lot of cases when she doesn't get what she wants, she is a selfish person who wants everyone's heart.

But Bella can also be kind-hearted, compassionate, selfless, caring and nice. She is willing to do anything to keep the people she loves safe, even if it means risking her own life to do so. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She also has a sensitive and loving nature as well.

Your just going to read to figure whats going on. The story's kinda like cat and mouse.

Review! (:


	2. Chapter Two: Miss You And Southern Drawl

A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Sorry. )': *Tear*

Summary: "And just like that he knew. Isabella Swan was who he was meant to spend the rest of eternity with. But he'll wait forever if he has to. Because when it's real, you can't walk away."

Eternity is about fighting for the one you love, even if it may kill you in the process. It has it's ups and downs, good parts and bad, but most importantly hate is the strongest love. Eternity includes the Cullens; Jasper's not a Cullen, Peter and Charlotte, the Volturi, and some characters that come from my imagination.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

_"So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you give me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables." - Turning Tables - Aldele_

Bella's POV

Five years Later:

Someone wrapped there arms around my waist and made me stop running. Their mouth came right up to my ear. "Ms. Swan, so nice to meet you again," he drawled in an old southern accent that wasn't used much anymore by even those in the south. I imagined they had changed a bit since our human days, but I liked his much more. He let the words linger for a moment longer. I closed my eyes as he buried his nose into my hair and breathed in my sent. "I missed you."

She looked in his eyes and saw them darken. Jasper pulled a finger to her lips and lightly tapped it against her bottom lip, sending shivers all over her skin. He smiled and then ran his finger along her lips.

Jasper drew me closer and put his arms around my back while I slid my arms up around his neck, he leaned over and gave me a soft gentle kiss, it felt so 'right' to be holding him in my arms and chills went up and down my spine like an electric shock when our lips touched. He drew away and we locked eyes and then leaned back in for a deep, passionate, tingling kiss. Our tongues slow danced as every thought left my minds except for the love and passion I'm feeling, it was so wonderful.

"I missed you too." I said and kissed him again.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. His kiss slammed me against the tree. I squeaked, unprepared for the impact his words carried.

"You have no idea how much I want to be with you," he murmured into my ear.

His hand slid under my shirt as he placed kisses along my jaw. He expected me to stop him, but his fingers traced the curve of my hip and the smooth curve of my body. My knees shook.

"Ja-a..." my breath trembled when he cupped my breast.

"I like you a lot. More than I think I should," He whispered and kissed me. His lips were forceful, leaving me no room for retreat. I linked two fingers through his belt loops and pulled him against me, ensuring that he could not surrender, either.

It was like time stopped just for us. The clock froze. There was no time to breathe or think. This was it. Us. Here. Now.

He picked me up without breaking away. I was light enough that it was easy. My legs wrapped around his waist, feeling just how much he wanted me as he pressed her into the brick. He ran his hand up my body and over skin he'd never seen. I shifted my hips. He groaned into my mouth.

The fire was too hot, the need too much. His lips tasted too sweet, and I craved more. There would never be enough of him, and only once he was crushed by my desire would I give up my search of it.

"Oh. My. God." Someone said. The clock had just jump-started.

Fuck!

I closed my eyes until I could breathe again.

I looked away, mortified, as he set me gently back onto my feet.

I looked at the person.

Before I could stop myself, her name came out of her mouth. "Alice,"

Night eased in around us.

* * *

Bella's got an outside personality, masking the real one underneath. On the outside, she is sweet, seductive and loves to play games. However, on the inside, she's darkly deceptive, using people for her own personal gain and solely looking out for herself, extremely indifferent to human life, and very, very scheming. The games she plays can be much more serious than normal when her true personality rears its brilliant head.

The chapter's extremely short, and for that, the next chapter is going to be long and in Alice's POV.

Review please. (:


End file.
